


[podfic] Finding a Normal

by eafay70



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Astro boyd was so good, Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Donald is there in the beginning, Huey and Boyd are best friends, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, also Huey loves the junior woodchuck camp but never made any real friends, huey finds his normal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: author's summary:The Junior Woodchucks had turned out to be the dream Huey never knew he had. It had everything; from the open outdoors to facts to badges to the secrets of the world. To top all that, it came with a book that contained every single detail and rule he could learn. The 7 year old boy couldn’t imagine why his brothers would leave such an opportunity.And for a few years, the world seemed perfect. He could handle any disruptions, unless they’d be severe enough for him to lose track. Then his brothers would intervene and it would all be normal.But ‘normal’ is relative.
Relationships: B.O.Y.D. (Disney: DuckTales) & Huey Duck, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Pioneer Podfic, Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	[podfic] Finding a Normal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Finding a Normal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197062) by [ambivertedintrovert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambivertedintrovert/pseuds/ambivertedintrovert). 



> This was recorded for Voiceteam 2020, specifically the "First" challenge. This is the first podfic in the DuckTales 2017 fandom (at least on AO3)!
> 
> Thanks to ambivertedintrovert for giving me permission to record this work!

**Streaming**

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download this podfic as an MP3 or as an M4A via the link below.

**Links**

[MP3 (8.83 MB, runtime 8:10)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9gyowtlhydviqe9/finding%20a%20normal.mp3?dl=0)

[M4A (11.5 MB, runtime 8:10)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/enh6w7ygapgetp5/finding%20a%20normal.m4a?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! 💙 🐋


End file.
